Where Happiness Comes Alive Chapter7
by okocha
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang sahabat dari duanya saling menyukai,tetapi tidak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mpai pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar karena kebodohan mereka mmary /HunHan/Typo(s)/HappyEnding'/BACA AJA


Tittle:Where Happiness Comes Alive

Author:MsOkch

Main Cast:Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

SongQian/Victoria

Xi Chanyeol (Demi kelancaran FFini marganya diganti)

EXO couple

rated :T-GS

insiprasi:pengalaman hidupku dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku

semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan & SMEnt

typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai denganEYD,ini Fanfic Pertamakuㅋㅋ.Author amatiran..this is GS(GenderSwitch)

HAPPYREADING!

DON'T LIKE•DON'T READ!

salam HunHan

"Mengapa pipimu memerah?"Kini Chanyeol yang angkat bicara sambil meletakkan tangannya dikening Baekhyun.

"Tidak panas"Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Baekhyun kini merasa dibully oleh Xi bersaudara,sudah jelas Baekhyun tidak?Dikenalkan kepada orangtua Chanyeol,huh seperti ingin menikah besok saja.

Setelah Luhan selesai makan ia segera minum obat dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Saat ini hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dilantai 1,dengan posisi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mecium perpotongan leher mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan mereka.

Baekhyun sangat suka moment seperti ini,karna akhir akhir ini ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan tangan Baekhyun beralih mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang berada diperpotongan lehernya.

"Saranghae"Gumam Chanyeol disela sela kegiatannya menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tau itu yeol"Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

-SKIP TIME-

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat,sore ini hujan lebat mengguyur Kota ini Baekhyun masih berada di mansion megah milik keluarga Xi,lebih tepatnya di kamar Chanyeol.

"Baek,kau tidak mandi? "Tanya Chanyeol

"Kkau dulu saja Yeol."Jawab Baekhyun gugup

"Eum..Arraseo"Ucap Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari kasurnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"Baek,aku sudah lupa memakai air hangat"Ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun

Terdengar suara gemericik dari kamar mandi,kini Chanyeol sudah terlihat rapi dengan baju 20 menit kemudian...

_CKLEKK_

"Eum Yeol?"Panggil Baekhyun ragu

"Ya,ada apa Baek?"

"Bisakah aku meminjam bajumu?Aku tidak membawa baju"Tanya Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne,tunggu sebentar"Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencari pakaian untuk Baekhyun

_tok tok tok..._

"Baek,bisa tolong buka pintunya?"Tanya Chanyeol

_'CLEKK'_

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka,dan menampakan kepala Baekhyun dari balik pintu.

"Ige,kurasa hanya ini yang pas untukmu"Kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kemeja putih miliknya.

"Ah Gomawo"Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil kemeja yang berada di tangan Chanyeol

dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi,ia mengenakan kemeja yang Chanyeol berikan tadi dengan keadaan rambut basah dan tergerai.

"YA!Nona Byun kau bisa sakit jika rambutmu masih "Perintah Chanyeol menepuk anak anjing,Baekhyun pun langsung duduk diatas paha Chanyeol.

"Jangan membuat susah dirimu sendiri,jika seperti ini kau bisa sakit Baek."Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeringkan rambut yeoja yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Heum arraseo"Jawab Baekhyun patuh

Setelah selesai Chanyeol melempar handuk basahnya ketempat pakaian kotor dan 'BINGO' handuk itu mendarat dengan sempurna ditempat yang dituju.

"Eum Yeol,aku lelah."Ucap Baekhyun membuyarkan keheningan sambil mengucek ucek matanya imut

"Mengapa,ingin tidur?"Tanya Chanyeol kepada yeoja yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya

"Kurasa iya"Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol

"Ok baiklah,ayo tidur."Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik selimut dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya

Luhan POV

Aduh aku lapar kaki ini keluar dari mengapa sepi sekali?Dimana Chan ge dan Baekhyun eonni?Kuputuskan untuk mengecek isi lemari es dimana ice creamku?Eum yasudahlah aku minta Chan ge untuk membelinya lagi saja.

_'CKLEKK'_

Kubuka pintu kamar Chan ge,aish...tak biasanya jam segini Chan ge tidur.

"Chan-"

'MWO?'Pekikku tertahan.

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun eonni?Nah kan dugaanku benar,akhirnya gegeku ini mempunyai sudahlah aku beli sendiri saja."

[Ucapku dalam hati.]

To:ChanLie ge

**Ge~...Aku pergi ke supermarket dulu ya,By the way pelukanmu kurang rapat kekeke.**

-Sent-

Kulajukan mobil kesayanganku ini tentunya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang SANGAT rendah ,aih aku tidak suka suasana seperti menjadi licin,aku tidak suka jika mobilku ini harus berjalan dengan lamban.

_At Supermarket_

Eum..aku perlu coklat,ice cream,susu,permen mungkin dan tentunya persediaannya sudah bayar sajalah

keburu hujannya tambah deras.

_'BRUKK'_

'Sh*t'Umpatku

"Mianhamnida agasshi,saya tidak sengaja."Ucap pemuda yang menabrakku barusan sambil membantu memunguti barang barang belanjaanku yang berserakan.

"YA!Makanya kalau jalan itu pakai ma-"Ucapku terhenti,karena dihadapanku saat ini ada seseorang yang sangat aku masih belum berani untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Mianhamnida agasshi,aku terburu-buru"Ucapku cepat sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung dihadapanku.

"Ada tambahan lain agasshi?"Tanya yeoja yang berada didepan mesin kasir tersebut.

"Ani,hanya itu."

"Totalnya 6000won agasshi"

"Khamsahamnida"Ucapku cepat sambil meletakkan uang di meja takut bertemu Sehun lagi,makanya aku harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Noona!"Seru seorang namja yang kukenal,Sehan.

"Aduh apa lagi ini?"Batinku

"Annyeong Sehannah,sedang apa?"Tanyaku sedikit takut Sehun akan menghampiri kami.

"Aku dan Sehun hyung sedang ingin makan ramyun,noona membeli apa?"Tanya namja kecil itu.

"Ini noona membeli keperluan bahan dirumah sudah noona duluan ya,takut hujannya tambah deras..Annyeong Sehannah."Ujarku sambil meninggalkan Sehan yang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Kuletakkan barang belanjaanku di jok kuhadapkan badanku kedepan,tiba tiba Sehun sudah duduk sampingku.

"MWOYA!"Teriakku karena terkejut

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini Oh Sehun?!"

"FYI kau tidak mengunci pintunya aku yang masuk,kalau orang jahat bagaimana?Dasar ceroboh."Jawab Sehun datar

"Sehun turun dari mobilku sekarang juga!"Bentakku padanya,jujur sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dia berkata 'jangan pergi' tetapi dilain sisi mulutku berkata 'pergilah'.

Hati dan otakku tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Lu,kumohon tatap harap ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau mengacuhkanku,arra?"Ujar Sehun lembut penuh dengan kepastian disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi,hujannya terlalu lebat."Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehan?"Tanyaku khawatir.

"Dia sudah membawa mobilku."Jawab Sehun santai

"Tapi ini hujan lebat Sehunnah,dan lagi ia masih di bawah umur."

"Cukup Lu,jangan mengkhawatirkannya lagi pula dia namja,kau cukup duduk manis dan pakai sabuk pengamannya"Kata Sehun sambil memberikan senyuman mautnya sudah seperti ini aku bisa apa?Senyumannya itu sangat ampuh untuk melumpuhkan semua persendian tubuhku...

Normal POV

"Lu, sudah sampai"Ujar Sehun sambil membuka sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan.

"Kau masuk saja,disini aku yang membawa barang belanjaannya."Perintah Sehun padaku.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada dikamar hanya terdiam,tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing.

"Lu,maafkan aku,aku memang egois"

"Eum"

"Lu,apakah besok kau ada acara?"Tanya Sehun membuyarkan keheningan yang mereka buat sedari tadi

"Tidak kurasa,memangnya ada apa?"Sekarang Luhan yang balik bertanya kepada Sehun

"Besok ikutlah denganku."Ucap Sehun singkat

"Ya"

Hari ini Sehun sudah berjanji untuk menjemput yeoja sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya yang cukup tinggi.

Kini Luhan terlihat menawan dengan Short Dress yang ia kenakan,tidak mewah tetapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian siapa saja yang kejauhan nampaklah mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang berjalan kearahnya,Luhan cukup tau bahwa itu adalah mobil Sehun berhenti,ia segera masuk.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,Sehan berulah lagi."Ujar Sehun sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan yang cukup ramai

"Gwenchana"

Hening,itulah suasana didalam lebih memilih untuk fokus kejalan,Luhan pun ikut terdiam karena Sehun diam.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang,di makam eomma tidak ingin bertanya mengapa Sehun membawanya kesini,karna Luhan sudah cukup tau apa yang ada dipikiran hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Eommanya dan Luhan.

"Annyeong eomma,aku sudah membawanya. Ujar Sehun berdialog pada makam dihadapannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo eommonim,karna hari ini adalah hari yang penting untuk kami akan merayakannya bersama eommonim"Ujar Luhan ceria,dan dihadiahi senyuman manis dari Sehun

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah,aku hanya bisa memberimu doa"Kata Luhan sambil menatap dlm mata Sehun

"Tak apa,aku ingin dengar doa'mu"Jawab Sehun

" Ok aku mohon jaga langkah Sehun,Semoga malaikat selalu bersamanya,Semoga bintang bintang selalu menemani malamnya,semoga pohon pohon selalu memberikan keteduhan untuknya,Semoga matahari setia menemani pagi dan siangnya hanya itu permintaanku..Saengil cukhahae Oh SeHun"Ujar Luhan dan diakhiri dengan kecupan pada kedua mata Sehun.

turun kehidung dan berakhir dibibir tipis Sehun.

"Terimakasih Lu,itu doa yang sangat indah"

"Eum..Jujur aku sangat senang kau membawaku kesini"Ucap Luhan sambil menata bunga dimakam eomma Sehun.

"Waeyo?"

"Molla,aku hanya merasa disini nyaman."

"Terimakasih sudah datang ke perlombaanku"Ucap Sehun tersenyum pasti.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"jawab Luhan panik

"Aku hanya merasa kau hadir disana"Jawab Sehun enteng

"Hah!?Kau bercanda tuan'Oh'.Mustahil mana mungkin aku bisa berada disana"Sahut Luhan berbohong

"Selama itu menyangkut kau,tidak akan ada yang 'mustahil' "Jawab Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memberikan tatapan menggoda

"YAK!Apa apaan kau Oh menatapku seperti itu,itu sangat menggangguku"Ujar Luhan sambil memberikan tatapan ingin muntah.

"Pakailah,disini udaranya dingin"Kata Sehun menyampirkan jaketnya dibahu mungil Luhan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan

"Ah!Oh Sehun kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu!"Teriak Luhan tiba tiba

"YAK!Jangan suka berteriak Lu!Memangnya apa yang harus aku jelaskan disini hah?"Tanya Sehun

" 'Yeoja' itu berkata kau mengirimkan pesan padanya,bahwa kau memintanya untuk menemanimu lomba hari tidak menghubungiku?Aku kan bisa menemanimu"Kata Luhan dengan sedikit penegasan pada kata 'Yeoja'

"Ya Ya Ya!Mana ada?aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu."Ujar Sehun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi dia mengatakan seperti itu kepadaku~Aish Oh Sehun seharusnya jika kau sudah punya kekasih memberitahuku terlebih dahulu"Jawab Luhan asal

"Tunggu!Berarti kau memang benar ada disana~haha"Jawab Sehun mengejek

belum ada satu menit Sehun sudah bersuara lagi

"Kau Xi Luhan,sudah berapa kali kita membahas hal ini?Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku OH Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Xi Luhan 'Sahabat' baikku jangan pernah bahas hal itu lagi arraseo?"Jawab Sehun serius ditambah mukanya yang selalu berekspresi sedingin es kutub itu.

"Mian"Lirih Luhan

"Ne,eum Lu setelah ujian kelulusan ini aku akan berangkat ke akan sekolah disana"Ucap Sehun to the point

"MWO?!Amerika katamu?Yah Oh Sehun itu sangatlah jauh~"Keluh Luhan

"Memang jauh,tenang kau tidak perlu merasa akan mengirimkan Email untukmu setiap ?"Tawar Sehun

"Jadi tidak ada Bubble Tea lagi setiap hari minggu?"Tanya Luhan lesu

"Tetap akan ada Bubble Tea setiap hari minggu,tenang saja aku akan membelinya kita minum bersama."Jawab Sehun menenang kan sahabat kecilnya

"Tapi aku takut mengganggu waktu tidurmu Sehunnah~Perbedaan waktunya sangat jauh"

"Perbedaan waktu jadi penghalang Lu?Bagiku itu semua bukan akan menghubungimu saat kau terbangun dan aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu tidurmu Princess"Jawab Sehun final sambil menggoda Luhan dengan tatapan 'Mesumnya'

"YA!berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!Kau seperti ahjussi mesum Sehunnn!"Protes Luhan dan

diiringi dengan kekehan kecil dari Sehun.

"Jadi berapa lama?"Tanya yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"Jika semua urusanku sudah selesai,aku akan segera kembali"

"Kau belajarlah yang be-loh Lu mengapa malah menangis?"

"Hiks hiks hiks...Sehun kau harus berjanji padaku,jemput aku saat liburan nanti."Ucap Luhan sambil terisak

"Akan ku usahakan"Jawab Sehun mantap

_**TBC**_

THANKS TO:

**Aileen Xiao**

**Mian kelamaan UPDATENYAAHH!**

EXOL and HunHan Shipper Jangan lupa RCLnya ya...kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran bisa mention di twitter aku ( okocha_magynda).Butuh banget saran dari kalian kalian para Readers 고맙습니다.사랑하자 엑소엘. 훈한 .

~Salam HunHan~

•HunHan Feel•

Delete or Next?

by: SummerWinter production

•Neverendingwork•


End file.
